MY Naruto Story
by Gaara'sPandaChan
Summary: Ok this is my lil’ story ok big story or whatever if it sounds like other stories I’m sorry but I thought of all of this by myself GaaraXoc LeeXoc sasukeXoc I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES! ,stabs all flames, and if ya don't like my story DON'T READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

My Naruto Story

Ok this is my lil' story ok big story or whatever if it sounds like other stories I'm sorry but I thought of all of this by myself because of boredom and homework –is listening to "girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne- and I'm bored all day all the time because of home schooling and all my math homework I need to catch up on along with 4 math quizzes and 2 math tests and a science project and 1 test and my math homework is 4 weeks full of stuff I barely understand so it takes a while for me to get d…

Shanny: hi this is Shannon's muse and I would like to say SHUT UP SHANNON AND GET TO THE STORY!

Me: SHUT UP YA STUPID & ANNOYING MUSE! -wrestles w/ my muse and wins and duct tapes her to a chair w/ evil duct tape that will only let her go when I say let go- -puts some on her mouth too- sorry about her being locked up in a house 24/7 with me will make ya crazy and cranky I rarely get out of the house and do lots of puzzles so I got nothing good to do besides homework and torture my muse SO ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME! If I did all those bishies I like would be MINE! -hugz Gaara- -gets stuck in Sabaku Kyuu (desert coffin)- -presses torture Kankurro button with free hand that appeared out of nowhere- -sees Kankurro fall into pit of venomous snakes without his puppets- HAHAHA! -wipes eyes with free hand- let's see him get out of that one ok now on with the story sorry about my chit chat … btw my friend is in this story too (myimagination339)

"talking or things like BEEP! CRASH! BANG! BURP! BOOM!"

…**thinking…**

"BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!"

…**damnit that was such a nice dream…**

Name: Shannon Okinawa

Eyes: Crystal Blue/ sea green (they change colors)

Weapons (for later in the story): Chinese fan (as big as Tamari's) dark red and black, three samurai swords held in sheaths attached to belt, a flute empowered with mystical powers

Clothes (for when I get more clothes): black, mid thigh kimono with a dark red dragon winding round and black shorts underneath and black ninja shoes. Silver charm around my neck and a charm that looks like a snowflake and the snowflake has diamonds in it.

Hair: long, curly, red with black highlights on my bangs and in a low bun.

Appearance: A very woman-like figure. Short. -twitches-

Personality: a bit of a temper but never lets my enemies know it. I can also be extremely mean when angry. If you become close enough friends with me you find I'm trustworthy, smart (when I need to be), loyal, honest, nice and very bold, I am mysterious, insane, kind of hyperactive, ditzy, and klutzy. I'm a tomboy and very crazy and loud but to tell you the truth I'm totally unpredictable, calm but impatient, love animals (especially Kitsunes (foxes) Tanukis (raccoons) and ookamis (wolves)). Really kind and helpful to her friends

Powers: I can sometimes predict the moves of my opponents (without Shangrian), and crescent slash; sharp, crescent shaped blades of wind used to cut down enemies and more.

"BEEEPPP!" "CRASH!" the alarm clock hit the wall and landed into the pile of broken chepo alarm clocks.

"damn clock" I look at my clocks. "I need to get better alarm clocks" I said while stretching and sweatdropping while getting out of bed. "hmm…" … "ahhh!" I pulled out my favorite outfit a black Japanese style outfit with gold trimmings the shirt has a dragon on it and matching shoes and put my outfit on. I shoved my fav mangas into my bag along with my school stuff for my new school. As I go downstairs I asked my ma what was for breakfast while she just said make it urself.

"aww man" I grumbled and made a bowl of cereal.

"hurry up you only have 5 mins"

…**shit…** "crap" I start wolfin down my food "done" "BURP!" "excuse me"

"come on we got to go" my ma said while goin out to start the car. she comes back in. "why do u wear that outfit its in the middle of winter"

"because kaa-san I get stuck in a hot school so I don't need to dress heavily most of the time plus it feels good out there." I said while getting my shoes on.

"what does kaa-san mean?"

"in Japanese it means mother"

At school…

"how may I help you?" the secretary asked

"this is my daughter and I want her to attend school here"

"fill this out while she goes to room 307 … ahh good morning"

"sorry I'm late"

"its ok just this once because we have a new student"

"u want me to show her the classroom?"

"yes"

"ok"

"bye brat" my ma said

"bye ma"

me and the girl leave. "hi my name is Shannon do you have room 307 too?"

"yeah and my name is Mara" Mara said as we entered the classroom.

"ohh so we have a new student?"

"yes Mrs. Berry" Mara said

"why don't you introduce yourself" she said while Mara sat down in her seat.

"…My name is Shannon Okinawa"

"good now why don't you sit next to Mara"

"k" I look around and see all the guys staring at me "quit staring at me or after school I'll kick all your butts"

the guys just snicker. "leave her alone she's new you hentais (perverts)"

"thx (thanks) Mara"

"yw (your welcome)"

At lunch…

some random guys are asking me to date them while I'm like WTF! (what the fuck) "GO AWAY U HENTAIS!" I go to sit with Mara. "so Mara-kun you like anime and manga"

"yes why?"

"just wondering" I pull out Deidra vs. Gaara manga and sing desert rose while I read it.

"when your done can I read it"

"sure or you can just take one out of my bag here" Mara grabs one and sees my anime DVD's too.

"uhh why do you have mangas and anime DVD's in your bag?"

"my mom said if I keep them in here she wont take them and destroy them so I take the bag with me too because I don't want her to destroy everything"

"ohh that's mean"

"my ma hates mangas and anime" I notice a spinning vortex on the floor "Mara is that a vortex or just a pattern on the floor"

"that wasn't there before" we finish our food and put my stuff in my bag and I poke it and so does Mara "uhh ohh" "RUN!" we try to run away but it sucks us in and we black out.


	2. Chapter 2

My Naruto Story

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! btw thank you to Jillian, Evil Riggs for reviewing btw I may be home schooled but I really shouldn't be on the internet or typing stories plus most of my stories are on notebooks so it takes a while to get the story from notebook to computer SO DON'T ASK WHY I AINT UPDATING! eye twitch and sorry for my spelling things like u (you) I'm just used to writing like that to friends and in my other stories mumbles about random stuff and about no reviews on mine and Mara's adventures and only one review which I'm grateful for on RANDOMNESS! by my friend Mara

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did all those bishies I like would be MINE!

"talking or things like BEEP! CRASH! BANG! BURP! BOOM!"

…**thinking…**

Chapter 2

Review

"_ohh that's mean"_

"_my ma hates mangas and anime" I notice a spinning vortex on the floor "Mara is that a vortex or just a pattern on the floor"_

"_that wasn't there before" we finish our food and put my stuff in my bag and I poke it and so does Mara it starts to make a noise "uhh ohh" "RUN!" we try to run away but it sucks us in and we black out._

In a forest…

"oww my head" I said as I sat up. I looked around and looked at my hands. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" "WHAT THE FUCK!?!"

In Konoha…

"What was that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

"I don't know"

"lets go find out" Sauske said (occ: OMG HE TALKED IT THE END OF THE WORLD!)

In forest…

I'm tryin to wake up Mara and I'm still freakin out that I look like an anime character. I smack her on the head. "WAKE UP DAMNIT!"

"itai" she looks at me then screams "WHERE ARE WE!?!"

"I don't know all I remember is the big swirly/ vortex thing on this page of my manga and us getting sucked in" I said as I pointed to the page and look at it "hey its back to normal…cool" I started reading some more & following the dirt path w/ Mara behind me.

"can I borrow one of your mangas"

"sure find the one you want and read away"

Mara sweatdrops while I spot someone "MARA GET DOWN!" I said as I ducked "WTF!?!" Mara asked while she got a few hairs clipped and I go to get it. **…OMG I KNOW WHERE THIS COMES FROM!...** "this is a kunai and I know they don't make them where we come from"

"OMG! AHHHH!!!!" I cover her mouth "shush your noisy" "ok who is there?" I throw the kunai back harder. "how did I do that I can barely throw a ball that hard?"

Sauske comes out. "don't worry they aint ninjas…though you did make a nice shot if Naruto's headband wasn't on you would have gotten him but you still grazed the top of his head"

…**oh no I almost hit Naruto… **I run over to check on Naruto "are you alright…I'm so sorry that I almost got you" I reached into my bag and grabbed some peroxide to keep the cut from getting infected "sorry"

"it's ok its just a scr…OWW!"

"I have to clean the damn thing so it wont get infected hold STILL!" I grabbed his arms and hogged tied him so I could clean the cut.

"WOOT GO SHANNON-KUN!"

"mphmmfph"

"opps sorry" I rip the duct tape off.

"OWW!"

"is she usually this nice" Sakura asked.

"I don't know I've only known her for 3 hours now but we act and almost think alike its like if we knew each other for over 4 years"

"yeah we were both born same year same month but I'm 6 days older than her…"

"humph"

"hehe"

…**I liked it better when he had it on his mouth…**Sakura thought **…inner Sakura: CHA SAME HERE!...**

"why did you call her Shannon-kun if you've only known her for 3 hours" Naruto asked (OCC: AHH HE ASKED A GOOD QUESTION AND NOT A STUPID ONE! AHHH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!)

"because we became friends quickly and like I said before we act like we've known each other for over 4 years" Mara said.

"ohh"

"so are you coming to Konoha?" Kakashi asked.

"yeah" me and Mara said at the same time.

"I'm not standing anywhere near Sauske though" I said while Mara spots lee.

"OMGOSH! SQUEE!" Mara runs to go hug him.

I sweatdrop. **…lee fangirl… **I shudder.

"hey Kakashi are the chuunin exams coming up or over with?" I asked.

"coming"

"cool" "I need to talk with the Hokage"

After talk with Hokage and tons of explaining to do…

"WOOTNESS! we are Konoha citizens now" I said while grinning like a maniac and eye smiles. (occ: I have eyes like this and a smile like this D now just flip the D to make a smile and you get my face)

"but we are not ninjas" Mara said

"I know" with my face like this TT or T.T, while I sniffed. **…inner Shannon: T.T -cries-…**

"Shannon-kun watch out!" I ran straight into something hard while Mara said that.

"CLUNK!" "too late" she said while sweatdropping.

"oww" I said while rubbing my head. "watch it asshole"

"why should I watch it 'shorty'?" the stranger said while I have anime anger marks on my head and hand that is clenched into a fist. (occ: yes I'm touchy about the fact I'm one of the short people in my school around my age except my friend Danny is shorter XD)

"Shut up 'doll boy' or I'll break your nose" (occ: can ya guess who?)

I know cliffy but who cares (except of reviewers and people who read the story) –dodges tomatoes- I may have tons of stuff already made but I'm getting it onto my computer so it takes a while to get it from notebook to computer –sweatdrops- hehe ohh well plus all my homework I have to do and dishes and dinner plus I got to clean my room hehe –pushes torture lee button- -sees lee walkin down the road and Sakura comes up and waxes lee's eyebrows gives him some different clothes and gives him a better hairstyle- HELL YA THAT WAS AWESOME! –Laughs at lee's pain- -sees my friend Mara glaring at me- uhh ohh –runs away from Mara- HELP! –writes my will while I'm running and keeps running into poles and almost getting all of my long hair shaven off by Mara- AHHH! NO MY HAIR! I HATE SHORT HAIR! –runs some more- -sees Mara about to tackle Gaara and put him into something pink- -inner Shannon: OH NO SHE AINT TIME TO KILL HER!- -me: no but I will get her before she does that to panda-chan- -grab Mara before she gets Gaara- -ties her up and sits on her- MY GAARA! -Glares at her-

Mara: review plz before we get into big fight

me: yeah ya see the purdy button press it and review has gun pointed to bunny or the cute and fluffy bunny gets it or I'll feed it to one of our 3 snakes in the house


	3. Chapter 3

My Naruto Story

-keeps saying arigato to my reviewers until they knock me out- oww ok thanks again for reviewing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did all those bishies I like would be MINE!

"talking or things like BEEP! CRASH! BANG! BURP! BOOM!"

…**thinking…**

Chapter 3

Review

_ "oww" I said while rubbing my head. "watch it asshole"_

"_why should I watch it 'shorty'?" the stranger said while I have anime anger marks on my head and hand that is clenched into a fist. (occ: yes I'm touchy about the fact I'm one of the short people in my school around my age except my friend Danny is shorter XD)_

"_Shut up 'doll boy' or I'll break your nose" (occ: can ya guess who?)_

"Your not even a ninja" he said while he pulled my hair.

"oww that so hurt" I said with sarcasm dripping in every words, as I kick him in his ass then pushed the palm of my hand upward under his nose hard and broke his nose.

"That's it" he said while unwrapping his puppet "doll". XD

"stop it Kankurro you're a disgrace to our village"

I look up. O.O I faint. Mara starts smacking me "wake up Shannon-kun" … "I hate to do this to you LEE, GAI!"

"Yes Mara" they said while I wake up and get away as fast as I can. "KEEP THOSE GREEN IDIOTS AWAY FROM ME!"

"poor Shannon-kun she doesn't like you two…ohh well" she 'huggles' them both. "Lets go train" while I appears where she just stood and my eye twitching like crazy. "creepy spandex freaks" Tamari nods her head in agreement. "they are idiots for wearing those outfits" she starts lookin around for me then spots me in the tree next to Gaara. While Gaara looks at me like I'm insane.

…**she's got a death wish…** tamari and Kankurro thought.

I glare at them like Gaara. **…I do not have a death wish…** I thought. tamari and Kankurro shudder "well I got to go see the Hokage, he wanted to talk to me and Mara and I got to be there in a few BYE!" I disappear into the shadows.

"she's almost like a female version of you Gaara" tamari said.

"her glare is like his though" Kankurro said while shuddering again.

"hn…" 

In Hokage's office……

"so what's up old man" I asked

"the roof" … "and don't call me old man"

…**smartass…** I thought

After long and lengthy discussion with the Hokage…

"YAY! we are ninjas plus we got an apartment and some money to buy clothes" "when we start earning money we will help payback the Hokage" I fix my headband to fit it around my neck while Mara uses hers to hold her bangs out of her eyes.

In clothes store…

I feel around my old pant for anything I might have left in there… "huh" I pick up my wallet and look in it. "too bad this money aint real here otherwise we'd be able to use it. counts it again. "WHA!?!" recounts "the last time I counted there was only 500 bucks in here for when me and ma go to the store for early Christmas shopping not 10,000 bucks" wonders where it came from…

In the real world…

some rich guy is searching for the 10,000 bucks stack he just had in his hand. "where did it go?"

Back to Naruto world…

the Hokage comes up, while I'm figuring out how much 10,000 bucks would be in Japanese money. "hello girls"

"hi" "hn…" I figure it out. "AHA! with 10,000 American bucks you have 1,221,000 bucks in Japanese yen" "because only 1 buck equals 122.1 in Japanese yen"

"wow" Mara said.

"I know" I smile I look into my wallet again. "WHA!?!" sees my money got replaced by Japanese money. "WTF!?! WTF HAPPENED!" (occ: yes I do say WTF a lot)

Mara looks too. "WOW!" OO "eh…"

"when you girls are done I want to see if you can mold chakra"

"OK!" me and Mara said.

I look around and find a black and red mid thigh kimono that is silk with a golden dragon on it and some black shorts and black ninja shoes. Then I find shirts like Tenten's in earthy colors so I can blend into scenery shorts and pants to match with them and earthy colored sandals too and dark colored clothes too. (occ: I'm not much a shopping person but when I do shop I try to get the least expensive things that fit good I mostly get to shop in thrift stores) While Mara gets both bright and earthy colors and her clothes are made out of silk and cotton and other clothes similar to mine. (occ: I'm just gonna ignore my profile thing only a few thing will stay the same) "ahh I forgot clothes that didn't fit me and were bigger on me" (occ: I love baggy clothes they are so comfy) I stare at myself in the mirror. "grr I need theses shirts and pants a bit bigger I don't want guys staring at my chest and butt" Mara nods her head in agreement. I keep my bag near me because I don't want anyone lookin in it because of some of my thing I really love are in there plus my mangas and anime. I get bigger clothes but not too big but just enough where guys wont go O.O at me. Mara spots the weapon store after we pay for our stuff and put our clothes into the apartment. I try to open the door but figure out its locked. T.T "no weapons" I cry. Tenten's dad (occ: aint he the owner of the store) comes up and sees me and Mara waiting for him to open the store and me having river tears while Tenten jogs up behind him. "hi I've never seen you two girls before" Tenten's dad said.

"we are new" Mara said while staring at me because I'm excited to be goin into the weapon store. "down girl" she pushes me down to make me sit. "I'm not a dog Mara-kun"

"then learn to stay put."

"but I LOVE weapons so shiny when you first use them plus sharp pointy objects –I say while twirling Tenten's kunai I grabbed from her in my hand- see sharp pointy I like I need more kunais –hands Tenten her kunai back who didn't even notice me stealing it while she smacks me for it- "you like weapons too" she asked

"YEAH!" I said happily, while I dance around and spot tamari. "hey you see the blonde girl with the big fan"

"yes why"

"your gonna have to learn to use different styles of stuff to go against her because weapons wont work she controls the wind and can knock weapon away if you ever go against her"

"ok"

we go in after Tenten's dad opens the door. I get in first and head toward the kunais and kunai holders and other weapon holders. I buy a big box full of kunais and shrunken and a set of weapon packs for me and Mara. I see 3 samurai swords with dragon etched into them. "MINE!" I buy them. "aww I want one" I hand one to her. "arigato (thank you) kaonajimi (friend)"

"your welcome Mara" I pull out my old flute and play a soft tune while the outside ground rumbles I stop and so does the ground. "uhh…" I play again this time a crack appears in the ground I stop. "ok we will defiantly need a big place for me to train with my flute and swords." I said while lookin at my flute "yeah" Mara said while holding onto some random chair. we stare at Tenten and her dad who just look at me like this O.O. "eh hehe I didn't know I could do that" when we grab the rest of the weapons we want we just go around to look. I see a big Japanese fan the size of tamaris fan only black and dark red. I go to buy it for the heck of it. (occ: dang I'm spending money badly –sighs at myself fin the story-) When I come out I spot tamari staring at me. "hehe I like your big fan plus I liked this one because it was dark colors." I said while she laughed. "do you even know how to do wind techniques"

"no but I can learn" I look around and see Mara lookin at some hair dyes. "hmm I want black, I like black I only want my bangs black though" I said to myself while looking in a window and lookin at my bangs that frame my face they just go like this in 2 long strand of hair over my face like this ( ). I go to get just a little black hair dye onto my bangs. I come out and have my hair in a low bun that I did before my bangs got colored. "nice" tamari said. "arigato" I said while lookin for Mara. "where did she disappear to now?" I spot her or so I think "Mara why did you dye your hair all the way black?"

"EPP! because I wanted too" I notice that she was holding lee's hand. **…ohh gross . … **tamari gags. "hey tamari where are your brothers" I asked

"I don't know" she said while lookin around for them she notices that even though I went into a ninja clothes store I'm still wearing my clothes I put on this morning. " I thought you bought clothes" she asked "I did I just don't want to wear them yet I want to wear my old clothes right now." I go to buy cookbooks so I can learn how to cook Japanese food. I drop them off at mine and Mara's apartment. I come back and find tamari and Mara chatting. I also spot tamari's brothers. "Hi Gaara and Kankurro" "hey Mara want some ramen"

"not right now"

"ok hey I'm gonna torture saus-GAY!"

"cool"

I go to find Sauske to torture him. Hears shower running. "hehe" evil smile, and I hold up a camera for blackmail I disguise my voice "HEY SAUSKE I SAW ITACHI!" he comes running while I hide and take a pic when he comes out and run for my life and to find the president of the Sauske-fanclub to send a copy of the pic to all Sauske fan girls. I transform into some random girl & I find the president of the Sauske fanclub and get her list of all the fangirls and copy the pic to give to all of them and a pic to the president of the fanclub too. While they scream and thank me for it while I keep my eyes of it because it's scary to look at saus-GAY naked. I finally get rid of the last one to give to Sakura. She squeals and hugz me while I give a sigh puff and think **…yes I got rid of the last one… **she lets go while I run like heck to hide and transform back into myself and fix my voice. (occ: I had my voice transformed the whole time after I took the pic) then I go to find Mara.

few minutes later…

I spot her. "HI Mara-kun!" :3

"what's that look for? **…what did she do to saus-gay…**" "what did you do"

"you'll find out later all the Saus-gay fangirls will be happy tomorrow and like him more" I laugh. "ohh no you did something embarrassing to him didn't you"

I nod my head yes. "It's a good thing it's getting late and no one else is around here"

"yep"

In apartment…

I look into the fridge. "well we can cross out get food off of the to do list until next week or longer. can we get some ramen now"

"sure Shannon-kun"

At Ramen Stand…

"3 beef ramen for me and 1 chicken ramen for my friend" I said (occ: yes I like beef)

"ok"

"HEY GUYS I FOUND THE NEW GIRLS!" Naruto said

"shut up dobe"

…**ohh shit… **


	4. Chapter 4

My Naruto Story

-keeps saying arigato to my reviewers until they knock me out- oww ok thanks again for reviewing n.n I shall give my 3 reviewers hugz -hugz all of them-

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did all those bishies I like would be MINE!

"talking or things like BEEP! CRASH! BANG! BURP! BOOM!"

…**thinking…**

Chapter 4

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review

"_HEY GUYS I FOUND THE NEW GIRLS!" Naruto said_

"_shut up dobe"_

…_**ohh shit… **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"shut up Sauske-teme"

"great a good meal ruined because of saus-gay" I said while Mara nods her head in agreement, I also started eating a little faster.

"hi girls"

"HI Naruto" Mara said.

I nod my head and listen to my world and sing along with it. (occ: I don't like Sakura much but I like the song) Then I eat my second bowl. Naruto gets 5 bowls and eats them as soon as I get my 3rd bowl and hand Mara the money for the ramen. then I get up "bye Mara I'm gonna walk around Konoha" I said while turning around and running into saus-gay. I land on my butt and I growl. "move it ass"

"no why are you leaving?"

"none of your business" I put my earbuds in my ears to listen to my ipod (occ: I don't have one sadly) and listen to all my songs (occ: look on my profile for the songs and for foamy the squirrel) I also listen to foamy the squirrel. I walk past a bar and a drunken idiot comes out. **…ohh shit…** I walk fast and away from the idiot. I climb up onto the rooftops and spot Gaara. "I'll leave him alone for right now" I climb back down and walk toward the ramen stand again. "hi Shannon-kun I'm done now" she pays for the ramen.

"wait what are your last names?"

"none of your business if ya want to know ask Saratobi" "come on Mara lets go put all of our stuff up"

"good idea"

In the apartment…

I look around for the rooms and find the biggest and its colored black and red the ceiling is a deep red mixed with some black along with the walls. "I CLAIM THIS ONE!" Mara looks in. "aww you got the bigger room" I give her the puppy eyes no jutsu then a killer intent. "ok you can have it I'll take the other one" She goes to get paint to color her room. While I start moving all my clothes into my dresser "aww I don't have any knick knacks to cover the top of the dresser it looks so plain without knick knacks" I pout. (occ: really to me a dresser or a bookshelf top without knick knacks looks plain and boring to me because I'm so used to knick knacks on my dresser and bookshelves) Mara comes back with the paint and paints her room and puts all of her stuff up. While I change my bed into a canopy bed that had dark purple and black drapes and is queen sized. I go tot put the cookbooks into a cabinet that was empty and decided to use it as cookbook shelf.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! POUND! POUND! POUND! KICK! KICK! KICK!" (occ: cutesy of an impatient blonde)

"COMING DAMNIT!" I screamed as I threw open the door then went to Mara's room and told her that she was to deal with whoever was there while she said otay buckwheat. Then I went to my room and took out my bag that had all of my fav posters of anime characters out and posted all of them except my Naruto ones. I placed the Naruto posters onto my bookshelf along with a bunch of scrolls, art stuff, and writing utensils and notebooks. Then I placed all of my mangas, then my anime DVD's onto another shelf. "hmm…my bookshelf is halfway full" I find my some of my knick knacks in my bag and place them randomly in different places. "YAY!" Mara comes in along with team 7. "It's ok Shannon-kun its just team 7" I groan **…not saus-gay…**

"what do you want, Emo-freak, blondie, pinky and hentai" I said while spotting Kakashi and Mara laughs at the names I gave them.

"Kakashi-sensei wanted to know more about you 2 we wanted to know more too" Sakura said while I stared at Kakashi and his book and him lookin at me and his book. "what are you lookin at me like that for?" I grab his book and look at it. O.O my jaw drops "WTF IS A PICTURE OF ME IN HERE!" I burn the book "EVIL HENTAI BOOK EVIL!" "I'm gonna kick ero-sannin's ass"

"go ahead Shannon-kun"

"ok" but not tonight I'm gonna make some food for tomorrow" "btw do any of you know how he got a pic of me?"

"no" they all said

"damn"

"yeah I was wondering about that too" Kakashi said.

I twitch. "shut up hentai" "I will answer some questions but not right now"

"same here"

while I'm making dinner Sakura explores my room. "PINKY GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I DON'T HAVE TO SEE YOU TO KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"EPP! OWW!" she said while I pulled her by the ear out of my room. "I'm not finished decorating so stay out" I go back to cooking.

After I'm done cooking…

"yum agrigato" Sakura said while wiping her mouth.

"phankx" Naruto said through a mouthful of food.

"It's good" Sauske said

"aphrighato" Mara said trough a mouthful of food too.

"It's ok" Kakashi said

"arigato everyone I'm glad my food turned out good even though I was saving that for tomorrow"

Everyone sweatdrops even me. "so Shannon are you gonna tells us more about yourselves" Naruto asked

"no you'll figure what I'm like sooner or later"

team 7 but Sauske groans. "KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"COMING!" I open the door and see Ino, Shika, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, lee –twitch-, Gai –twitch- -twitch-, Kurenai, the sand sibs, & Asuma. **…HOLY SHIT!... **"It's a good thing I made extra food" "anyone want any food"

they all nod their heads. "so far everyone in the apartment like my food"

After I serve every1 I end up talkin to Tenten about weapons. I hear fall to pieces on the radio and I sing along and everyone shuts up. the song ends. "aww such a good song"

"I know" Mara said.

everyone just stares at me. "uhh…" "why are you staring at me everyone"

"because you sing good" they all said except Gaara he just hned…

I blush. "I'm not that good" (occ: I never think I sing good unless I'm singing to breath(2am) by Anna Nalick then I know I sing good because of that song I can sing it better than any other song I sing)

I go outside to go to the training grounds to play my flute nicely so it won't crack the ground. I start and play a soft tune and tons of flowers grow. O.O "pretty" I sniff a rose then go to a louder and harsher song and the ground around me rumbles and cracks and splits then swallows up a bunny. "poor bunny" I play a soft tune and fix the earth and grow more flowers around the training ground. I see Saratobi. "opps sorry I forgot with all the running around."

"its ok" he looks at a crack in the ground that is still there. I play the soft tune again and fix it. "There all fixed"

"thank you for fixing it"

"so what do ya need me to perform"

"try tamari's summoning technique kirikiri mai"

I pull out my fan then I bite my thumb and put some of my blood on it and gather chakra into it. "kuchiyose kirikiri mai" I perform it and destroy half of the forest. "I'll fix that" I play my tune again.

"perform a water clone"

I do the hand seals for it. "mizu bunshin no jutsu" I create 50 water clones with their own chakra along with some shadow clones with their own chakra too. I get an evil idea. "Oiroke no jutsu, Haremu no jutsu." Saratobi passes out my massive blood loss. "hehehe" I head back to the apartment.

In apartment…

Everyone is passed out except for Gaara because of the party they started. I get an idea and move all my fav pairings together (occ: which are NarutoXHinata, TamariXShika (Shikamaru), MaraXLee (occ: XD my best friend and lee he really doesn't fit anyone in Naruto now does he?), and NejiXTenten) "there all better hehe" I go up onto the roof. "ohh hi Gaara"

"hn…"

After long and boring silence…

I start chatting up a storm while Gaara answers to some questions.

"hn… you talk too much"

"gomen" I sit next to him.

"why are you sitting near me?"

"because I want to like earlier when I went up into the tree to stand next to you" I start playin with the shadows around me. I grab a bunny with them. "cool" I grab a banana from the cabinet in the apartment and squeeze it with the shadows over Kiba so Akamaru will start licking him and make Kiba wake up.

"AHH WHY DO I HAVE BANANA ON ME!?!" Kiba yelled

"shhh…" I came down from the roof "everyone else is asleep now you go back to sleep I'll make breakfast in the morning"

"ok" he falls down and falls asleep again. While I sweatdrop and go back up to the roof and I start to sing "keep holding on" "I'm with you" and "fall to pieces". (occ: all those song were made by girls WOOT! GO GIRLS! even though I can't sing really high pitched T.T)

"hn…" we both hear everyone waking up because in all this chaos it was almost dawn. "well I better start on breakfast see you when you come down"

I look at Neji who wakes up and find Tenten snuggling on him "uhh Tenten" he pokes her she wakes up "EH!.." she scoots away and I snigger & watch the rest of my fav couples wake up.

At breakfast time…

All my fav couples are sitting together and eating together and ignoring everyone else while I decide not to eat and sing "girlfriend" with Mara. Then I sing "torn". Gaara comes in. "kon'nichi wa Gaara want some breakfast"

"hn…" (occ: translation: sure I don't mind breakfast; XD) he eats some and says that my cooking is really good and that's it better than tamari's. (occ: WOW! WAY OUT OF CHARACTER! eh… no one is perfect to get characters right) Kankurro agrees which he receives a whack on the head by tamari with her fan. XX "oww"

"ohh poor 'doll boy' got whacked" I chuckle and sing "don't take the girl" while serving some breakfast for me. I grab some of my homemade ice-cream (chocolate ice cream with double chocolate cookie dough) and eat it. Soon after breakfast every1 (except Gaara) starts asking questions Mara answers but I don't. I turn the radio on WKDD & find "if everyone cared" and me and Mara sing along. I also sing "its been a while"

After breakfast everyone left except team 7 and sand sibs…

I look at Sakura. I see what in her hand. **…HAHAHA YAY SHE'S GONNA TORTURE HIM WITH IT!...**

"ohh Sauske-kun come here" Sakura said

"ya know what pinky just shut up and leave him alone even though I hate the guy, but can't ya tell he's not interested in love only interested in killing his older brother Itachi and restoring his clan **…whom I would have loved for him to have killed saus-gay when he killed the rest of the clan…** so shut up and leave him alone" she shuts up when I said that and dropped her pic while saus-gay goes OO.

"I agree with her, so leave me alone Sakura and does anyone know who took that pic of me?"

"no why when do you think it happened?"

"when someone said HEY SAUSKE I SAW ITACHI! and I came running out in only a towel" he thinks it was a fangirl. OO "oh gosh there was a fangirl outside my door" he said while I burst out laughin

"yep only a fangirl would do that" he glares at me "ohh I'm so scared of you glare OHH should I hide behind Mara and cower" I burst out laughin. He glares at me more and I glare back only mine is scarier almost like Gaara's. "now shut up Emo-freak and leave me alone" I start singing a few more songs while the sand sibs just stay quiet.

"you're obsessed with singin aren't you"

"yes and didn't I tell you to leave me alone teme(bastard)"

"about time there were a few more non-Sauske fangirls around here"

"there are a few already" I list all of them and tell everyone who they like.

"Hinata likes me? That would explain her head on my lap"

"no I put her there because I know she likes you plus you 2 look cute together."

"ohh…YES A NON-SAUSKE FANGIRL THAT LIKES ME!"

I go to fetch Hinata.

Few mins later…

I come back with Hinata.

"here ya go Naruto" I chuckle while the 2 blushes.

"your right they do look cute together" Sakura said.

Sand sibs are still just watchin us and TV. (occ: where'd that come from?)

"umm… has anyone seen Mara-kun or lee because she could possibly be with lee –I shudder- lee fangirl." I stare at the sand sibs. "damn you 3 are quiet"

"hn…"

Team 7 leaves. I look for Mara in the apartment, but no sign of her "she probably is with lee –I shudder again- I don't know how she could like him"

"because I do"

:3 "what were you 2 up to"

she blushes "nothing"

"ya right…tell me Mara-kun" "nothing Shannon-kun"

"alright but you are blushing so I know something happened" I sing breathe(2am) by Anna Nalick.

Lunch time…

"anyone hungry for lunch or can I go now because I want to explore Konoha?"

"not hungry"

"YAY!" I go off to explore Konoha and bug Saratobi :D

In Hokage office…

"KON'NICHI WA SARATOBI!" Saratobi shudders and looks at me like ohh good grief someone help me.

"hello what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi :'( so mean" **…inner me: ass I'm glad Tsunade take his spot when he dies WOOO! GO TSUNADE!...**

I leave to go explore more parts of Konoha. I end up running into the Hyuuga household wall. Hinata comes out and spots me.

"owwwwwwww"

"are you ok?"

"no my head hurts"

Hinata's dad comes out. I get up. "hi sir"

"so your one of the 2 new girls?"

"yes"

"how talented are you?"

"I don't know I've only been a ninja for a day and so far I haven't heard anything about special talents or that I'm really good"

"spar with Hinata"

"w.w..hy ….tou-s..sa..n"

"I want to see how good she is especially to have a headband with no ninja training at all"

"can we go to a training ground?"

"yes…p..lz..t…t.ou-..sa..n"

"alright"

We head to nearest and biggest training ground…

"wait I need to get my flute" I grab my flute out of my bag and I start playin a harsh song and the ground start rippin open near Hinata and her dad and tons of plants coming out of the ground and trying to grab them while they dodge and try to get me I start dodging and make water clones with their own chakra system and chakra. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)"

I play a soft song and fix the ground then I take out my weapons then perform Kawanami no Jutsu (Replacement Technique) because Hinata's dad was about to get me.

"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)" Hinata falls down (occ: I don't know how it works because I can't remember I can only remember what a few techniques do and I have tons of jutsu written down just so I can use them)

Hinata's dad comes at me again but this time tries to block my chakra system.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)" I aim it at him but he dodges then does a high kick then tries to get my main chakra system. He almost gets it. I kick at his head but I miss. "Futon: Tatsumaki no Jutsu (Wind Release: Tornado Technique)" I make it really big and make it follow Hinata's dad while I dodge his attacks and remember some taijutsu moves.

"pretty good but you can do better"

"this is only my second day of being a ninja I still need to learn besides if you want to complain about me being a Genin so early go bother Saratobi he's the one who made me and Mara, Genin." I said while dodging and getting hit by half of his attacks. "Raiton: Raimei Akuma (Lightning Release: Thunder Demon)" I make it follow him and try to hit him after dispelling some of my other Justus. "Ryu Kan Sen (Dragon Wrap Flash)" I get behind him and some pressure points I learned. "How did you learn to do that?"

"eh…I just watch and I learn"

"very good" he said while I take out my 2 samurai swords (occ: remember I gave 1 to Mara) "Jissen Kenbu (Actual-Battle Sword Dance)"

he dodge all of my moves "darn I hate those special eyes of your sometimes Hyuuga your no fun to try to hide from"

"heh"

I spot some red hair. OO "hold up" I run over and glomp Gaara "hi Gaara-kun"

"hn…" he sees me run back over to the fight

"you know it's a good thing this is a spar not a real fight"

"yeah I know I need to get out of my habit of getting distracted" I start doing more hand seals "Suiton: Haizen Doshaburi (Water Release: Torrential Downpour)" I get caught in some of Gaara's sand and he drags me away form the fight. "damnit Gaara I was in the middle of a fight" "humph" I sit down and pout like this (occ: make it into a link and click on it then look at the way she goes humph and pouts that's how I look right now (the one with the black wings)) (occ: or look in my profile) I look and see Hinata's dad is soaked. "HAHAHA!" I fall over laughin. I take out a notebook and start drawing Hinata's dad being soaked really fast and it turns out pretty good. –eye sparkles- I start to sing desert rose. (occ: why because it kinda remind me of Gaara plus it's a song I like)

Hinata's dad and Hinata leave because it is getting late.

In apartment…

Everyone decides to find a big place for me and Mara to introduce ourselves to the rest of Konoha. While me and Mara are like WHA!?!.

Neji pulls my hair. "WTF WAS THAT FOR!?! even though that didn't hurt" he points to the sky.

"WTF!?!" me and Mara exclaimed "IT THE SAME VORTEX THING THAT SUCKED US FROM OUR WORLD INTO THIS WORLD!!!!" Mara yelled I see someone fall out and rub my ears because Mara was standing 5 inches away from me and her voice was loud. "OH SHIT SOMEONE FELL OUT OF IT!" I exclaimed & I run to go catch the said person (occ: HEY JILL CAN YA GUESS WHO!?! –wiggles eyebrows-) I catch the person and see it's a girl and her hair starts turning into pink hair. (occ: Sakura colored pink hair OMGOSH!) I put her down. I poke her. "hey you alive?"

"unnn……yeah oww"

"sorry I almost dropped you when you fell from that height and I caught you" I point to the vortex her eyes grow big O.O

"wow how did ya do it?" she notices my headband "wait where am i?"

"Naruto world we came where you came from"

O.O "OMGOSH SQUEE I WANT TO SEE SAUSKE!"

…**ohh good lord another fangirl of saus-GAY…**

"what's your name?"

"Jillian or Jill"

"hmm I have a friend in Michigan that has that name btw I'm Shannon"

"are you a Gaara fangirl"

"yes"

"do you hate Sauske"

"KILL!"

"obviously you hate him"

"I'll kill him" "I also am a fangirl of Kiba, Shika, Neji and Naruto"

"YAY THEN YOU ARE MY FIREND I TALK TO BY EMAIL!"

"ohh…i should have realized when you said you wanted to see saus-GAY!" Jill smacks me.

"itai WTF WAS THAT FOR I TOLD YOU I HATED HIM!"

"you leave Sauske alone"

"if you don't watch it I'll kill him" we meet up with Mara.

"is that the person who fell from the vortex"

"yep and it happened to be my friend Jillian or Jill that I email because she lives in a different state than what we lived in"

"ohh hey that's the girl you told me about on the MB"

"yep :D" I smile like an idiot. Jill spots Sauske but stays away to make him think he doesn't have another fangirl but decides after 2 minutes to tackle and hug him.

"HAHAHA! SAUS-GAY GOT GLOMPED!" I burst out laughin after I take a pic. I take out my –tada music- IPOD! and listen to Naruto theme songs and other Japanese songs I like and my other fav songs while Jill glares at me for calling him saus-gay

"he's not gay" Sauske is just like oh god another fangirl

"Sauske if you were ever in our world you would have a lot more fangirls than you would here a lot of no wait almost 50 or maybe a lil bit more or less likes you that have actually seen the Naruto show" I shudder and so does Sauske

"wait why is it called Naruto and not Sauske or team 7 because I'vee seen the show because you left you anime stuff out and I found the ones labeled Naruto"

"dunno BUT U DIDN'T FIND THEM ALL HAHAHA! I only take them out when I know the things they have in them have passed that way no one know what will happen later. –evil smile- its better that way anyway plus it gives me, Mara and Jill more info on anybody here that it shows on it and what they will do later –I glare at Sauske- which means I know what your gonna do for more power and it aint gonna be pretty"

Mara glares at him too. "and me and Shannon-kun will make sure you don't go to there for more power"

"don't forget Naruto and the rest of them team that got put together which is Neji, Shika, chojii, Kiba, and lee comes later after a few fights" Mara nods her head.

"ohh Mara remember what Saratobi said if anyone else comes from our world we get to be in a team with them NOW TO TALK TO THE HOKAGE CHARGE!"

In office…

"HI OLD MAN!"

Saratobi shudders. "what is it now?"

me and Mara come in with Jill. "hi Saratobi"

"hello so you came from their world too"

"yep"

"I'll train her up a bit of what I know and see what she know already and both of you come too you missed the last time except for Shannon" he shudders while I give an evil smile and Mara looks at me weird

"hehe I did Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique) & Haremu no Jutsu (Harem Technique) when I had a few clones water, and shadow I forgot to do earth cones though and gave him the biggest nose bleed he has ever had hehehe"

"so that's why you were smiling evilly"

"yep :D"

Later in a big place almost like a ballroom……

I turn up my music and play it on some random intercom I found and played all my ipod songs really loud so people can hear them over the noise. While I go to find Mara and Jill. I see Jill loving (torturing) saus-gay. And Mara huggin lee. I sigh. I also watch Sakura and the other Sauske fangirls glaring at Jill. **…shit I better save Jill… …nah I'll let her torture saus-gay… **

I go to explore the place and I find Gaara :3 "hi Gaara"

"hn…" "hi"

Tamari comes up. "hi Gaara hi Shannon where is Mara and Jill?"

"over there Mara is huggin lee while Jill is torturing Sauske"

"hey Shannon why do you look so much like Gaara"

"uhh my hair is naturally red I've had this kanji at least 5 months before I first saw the Naruto show and Gaara in the first episode he was in and my eyes insomnia problem I've had for a while"

she gives us an evil smile :3 "what were you two talkin about" I twitch (occ: such a bad mind I have sometimes XD) I gave her a ohh god what the hell are you thinking look. "I just…my gosh you have a bad mind tamari"

"hn…" (translation: yeah (XD))

Few days later…

:3 "we are almost chuunin level Mara-kun and Jill-kun aint it great" both are snoozing where they sat down after training. I facepalm. "WAKE UP DAMNIT!" they wake up immediately. "Its time for the chuunin exams"

They both run towards the apartment to get out of their training clothes. While I walk to the hotel to remind the sand sibs about the exam. I burst through the door and find that no one was in the front room so I look in the room tamari was in no one. "they must have headed out already." I go out to go get Mara and Jill and find them at the place where the first exam is at. I sigh. "shimata I REALLY hate this part" We get started. **…oh shit… …oh shit… …oh shit… …inner me: -is panicking-…** then I remember the real thing was the number 10 question on whether or not you choose to stay. So I just sat back and pretended to write down some stuff when I was really doodling on my paper. Mara and Jill were doing the same thing because they remembered that too. (occ: ohh I forgot to put my mind powers in here just like in my other stories but they are not on Fanfiction though XD they are me being able to read minds and connect my mind with other peoples minds to tell them stuff with my mind if I want to :3 and I'm also able to see through other peoples eye when I want to :3)

I look through Mara's eyes to see her doodles and Jill's eyes to see her doodles. **…cool doodles Mara-kun and Jill-kun…**

…**GAH WHO'S THERE!?!...** they thought

…**the boogey man… …who do ya think!?!...**

…**ohh hi Shannon-kun…** I sweatdrop and they sweatdrop too.

…**hehehe young minds to mess with…**

…**WTF!?!... …who are you?...** me, Mara, and Jill thought.

…**you're friends inner demon…**

…**which one…** we thought

…**take a wild guess…**

…**hey does anyone know why I keep having very bad mental images?...** I thought **…even when nothing bad is said to make a bad mental picture…**

…**Shannon you have the demon…**

…**ohh so that's why I've been so PO'ed so much even more during the worst time of the month…** Mara, Jill, and of course my demon sweatdrops.

Anko comes in and tells us about the next task. We head towards the forest of death. "ok guys now pick a scroll" we pick up a one and find out it's a heaven scroll while I look through other peoples eyes to find out who has what so we can avoid the ones with heaven and go after the ones with earth. "ok gu…" I trip because Jill was getting back at me for separating her and Sauske and then a few teams target us because they think we are weak. 3 of the teams that targeted us have heaven and the other has earth. **…guys we need to set up a trap and wait for the earth scroll people and if they are heaven we send them away…**

…**hai…**

…**ok Jill, Mara stay together I'll take the scroll and lead some of the earth scroll people towards both of you now let's set the trap up…**

…**hai…**

We set it up and I set out. I run into a few heaven scroll people and a few earth scroll teams I knock out some of the heavens and warn the rest of the heaven scroll teams of what we have so they won't come after us then lead at least one of the earth scroll teams to where Mara and Jill are. "GIVE UP ITS THREE TO 1"

"SO!" I shadow coffin them. (occ: ya I can do a lot of stuff with shadows just think of Gaara's Justus only with shadows and Shikamaru's Justus but I can do more :3) "ok so who has the scroll I didn't quite see who gave the scroll to whom all I know is that you three have the scroll we need" Mara and Jill come out. "aww Shannon-kun u didn't let us use the trap" Jill said

"sorry I got excited" I start breaking some of their bones "hehehehe"

"Shannon is your demon side getting to you" Mara asked

"a little plus I've always wanted to do this"

they stare at me like I'm insane (occ: WHICH I AM HEHE! I've always been insane) I crack more of their bones. "Should I crack the spine next?"

"SHANNON-KUN! YAMERO (stop)! this is not like you" Jill and Mara said at the same time.

"you're right" I look through their stuff with my shadows and found the scroll. "I got the scroll should I drag them behind and give them to some chuunin so they can get healed"

"yes" Mara said

I spot Gaara. "hi Gaara-kun" "hehe I snuck another earth scroll form another team when they weren't paying attention" I hand it to the sand sibs. "have it I know you have the heaven scroll and you need one"

"how did you know?" Kankurro asked.

"I have my ways" I smile sweetly.

"weren't you almost starting to act like a homicidal maniac earlier" tamari asked

"maybe alright yes my ookami wanted me to do that I figured out about her a little bit ago but she's not with me at the moment" I point to the nearest wolf then the wolf grows 7 more tails and turns a dark purple. "meet Reyna"


	5. Chapter 5

authors note: dodges tomatoes sorry about not updating for a while and OK here is the thing IF YA DON'T LIKE MY STORY DON'T FUCKIN READ IT DAMNIT! if ya like it good then review my story if ya don't like it _**DON'T**_ REVIEW AND IGNORE MY STORY! I DON'T LIKE FLAMES! I don't care about the way I write if people like the way I write good if they don't screw them, like I said IF YA DON'T FUCKIN LIKE ME OR MY STORIES THEN YA BETTER GO FIND A BETTER AUTHOR AND STORY TO READ DAMNIT! and sorry about this long beginning AND I DON'T CARE HOW I SPELL SASUKE'S NAME I HATE THE BASTARD! –is pissed- btw the reason why my stories might not be the best is because I rarely write stories I usually write what's on my mind so if it sounds bad I DON'T GIVE A FLYIN RATS ASS ITS MY STORY AND I WRITE IT HOWEVER I WANT TO WRITE IT! –begs readers who like me and my story to forgive me for my language and for the long author note-

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did all those bishies I like would be MINE! And I don't own any songs that would appear in here

"talking or things like BEEP! CRASH! BANG! BURP! BOOM!"

…**thinking…**

"_me and Reyna talkin"_

Chapter 4

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review

_I spot Gaara. "hi Gaara-kun" "hehe I snuck another earth scroll form another team when they weren't paying attention" I hand it to the sand sibs. "have it I know you have the heaven scroll and you need one"_

"_how did you know?" Kankurro asked._

"_I have my ways" I smile sweetly. _

"_weren't you almost starting to act like a homicidal maniac earlier" tamari asked_

"_maybe alright yes my ookami wanted me to do that I figured out about her a little bit ago but she's not with me at the moment" I point to the nearest wolf then the wolf grows 7 more tails and turns a dark purple. "meet Reyna" _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara and Jill stare at Reyna then pet her. I sweatdrop "be happy she's a lot nicer than regular demons" I said while they nod their heads. "well Reyna is gonna teach me some things when we get to the tower lets go Mara and Jill." I look at the sand sibs. "ya comin or not" They nod their heads except Gaara just hned. "well then lets get to the tower"

At Tower…

I start singin Japanese songs before Reyna decides to teach me some things she knows. Reyna goes to talk to Jill to see if she wants to learn how to read minds Jill says yeah while Reyna tells her to stop acting like a fangirl towards Sasuke that way he might end up liking her.

" Reyna yelled. I turn to face her and run towards her. _"What Reyna?"_  
_  
Few Mins Later after talkin with Reyna…_

Me and Jill start singing random songs we like. "hey Jill have ya ever seen what color your eyes are?"

"no I don't look in the mirror much" "why what color are they?"

"sapphire"

"pretty color"

"yep" I show her my sapphire ring that my parents gave me for Christmas before I got sucked into this world along with Mara then Jill later.

"O.O! pretty and shiny"

"I know" (occ: I love shiny objects –stares at shiny aluminum foil because it shiny- -stares at shiny marble wall- shiny I like shiny –gets distracted by another random shiny object- -Mara gets distracted by shiny too-) I watch Jill "hey Jill where did ya get that outfit?" I stare at her dark blue kimono with Sakura flowers on it with blue shorts and blue sandals while the kimono is split on the sides. "I got it in the store you 2 went to they had just brought it in"

"ohh" I see Mara and Reyna coming up. "hi Reyna and Mara-kun"

"hi pup/ Shannon" Reyna and Mara said at the same time.

"wait Mara you got a new outfit too"

"yeah" I stare at Mara's outfit because it similar to Jill's only its green and with flowers she made and put on it too and dark green sandals and light green shorts. I sweatdrop because my outfit aint anything like theirs but I don't care because its comfy and I can fight easily in it. I spot Jill moving some water around which remind me of Avatar the last air bender when Aang and Katara were learning water bending. "Jill ya look like your water bending ya know that"

"eh…ohh this hehe" she puts it back in her canteen

I start messing with everything. "Shannon-kun it look like your doing avatar stuff too"

I stare at what I'm doing. "opps ohh well" I do a move and make a bolt of lighting appear near my finger tips then I shoot it close to Kankurro's head which makes his hat fall off and his hair stand up. "WTF WAS THAT!?!"

I start laughin my butt off along with Mara while Jill scolds me. "Jill you have no right to scold me after all I older than you" I remember everything my friends have learned I have learned a lot of different style Justus like earth, water and so on along with Jill and Mara while Mara is getting even better in taijutsu (SP?) while me and Jill are average taijutsu ninjas. I have become a master of the sword along with Mara while Jill prefers kunais and shrunken and her skills she can do and I use my mind powers X3.

"so only by a few months" (occ: they ya go Jill I made ya around mine and Mara's age instead of you being 3 years younger than us X3) "so I'm still older" I hand her a Giant fan. "This is my old one I had found a newer one on the ground one time so I decided to pick it up and use it good thing it's the same color I would have hated to have bright colors"

"thx Shannon-kun" I drag her to a training room and I teacher her how to use the fan along with a few things I came up with. "ok Jill remember bite your darn thumb to make it bleed puts some of your blood on the fan then put your chakra in the fan then we spin the fan to make clouds come and make a storm the faster ya spin it the heavier and more dangerous the storm the slower ya do it you can make the thickest fog ever" Jill copies what I did and creates a big storm then fills this room in fog. "I didn't tell you to make a fog in here though" my demon eyes activate to help me see in the fog. "Jill head the way you're facing and you will reach a door"

"hai Shannon-kun" she walks over there and runs into the door while I make an ouch face. I run over to her. "you ok?"

'yeah…how come you didn't trip or run into anything" She sees my demon eyes. "ohh that's why…cheater"

"am not"

Sasuke comes in while Jill stands up and he runs into her because he can't see and lands on her while I burst out laughin and grab my camera that I made to help see through the fog and get a pic of this. "ooo Sasuke and Jill so cute together and you guys are kissing ya know that" I take a pic before they stop kissin (which was by accident).

Sasuke gags. "oh gosh I kissed a fangirl" "don't worry Sasuke I wont act like that anymore"

"thank goodness"

I gag because Sasuke got kissed but laugh at the memory of Naruto getting bumped into Sasuke by Shika and they end up kissin. "what's so funny Okinawa?"

"ohh just remembering something funny"

"and what may I ask?" (occ: OMG HE'S BEING POLITE AHHHHHHHHHH!)

"none of your business"

"damn you Okinawa"

I mimic his voice and says "damn you Uchiha"

Sasuke goes through the door along with me and Jill. I see Reyna teaching Mara while most of the other ninjas are here now. "hey Jill go to Reyna and learn the mind powers from her I don't need the one with the feelings power yet"

"hai" she goes off while I explore the tower. "CLUNK!" "itai!" I'm laying on my back now because I ran into something hard.

"watch where your going shorty"

I twitch at the word shorty. "Kankurro you want to die don't ya" he leaves quickly and I follow while throwing fireballs at him.

"AH WATCH IT!"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!"

"FINE JUST DON'T BURN MY PUPPETS!" he slows down "CLUNK!"

"damnit Kankurro why did ya have to stop I ran into your damn puppets again?" I start to burn them

"NOOO!" Kankurro saves his puppets and leaves quickly while I go to the nearest empty room & I start singin Ryuusei because I like the song & my world :3.

Mara come in and sneaks up on me. "BOO!"

"EPP!" I turn into a small wolf. "grrrr" (translation: what the hell was that for?)

"what did you say Shannon-kun"

…**I said what the hell was that for… …now see what you did you scared me and made me turn into a wolf not that I'm complaining…**

Mara sweatdrops. "sorry Shannon-kun" some people come in a see Mara talkin to me "why are you talking to that wolf?"

"uh……" they leave because they think she's weird.

…**hehe they think your weird ohh well I'm weird too and I DON'T CARE WOOO!...** I stand up and dance on my back legs then I see Reyna come in _"hi Reyna"_

"_hi pup"_

"_grr I'm not a pup"_

Mara is watchin us with a confused look on her face because she can't understand what we are saying.

"_yes your are because if ya figure out how old I am your are considered a pup"_

"_grrr"_

"… _bye pup"_

she walks off. I slowly turn back into a human. "phew back again"

"Shannon-kun you have wolf ears and 8 wolf tails"

"WTF!?!" I look in the nearest mirror. "COOL!" Reyna comes in. "ohh yeah I forgot to tell you when you turn into a wolf later when you turn back into a human you get wolf features but they go away whenever I feel like taking them off you"

"cool" I walk out of the room with Reyna and Mara. (occ: sorry if this is sounding crappy its because I haven't had any good ideas lately plus my brain is fried from the heat and because I'm lazy and I've been talkin to my friends a lot on the internet and forgetting my story)

After 3rd exam…

"damn only Jill made it because of her leadership skills DAMNIT!" Mara and Jill sweatdrop at me while I growl at them and they shut up then I start singin 'Teardrops on my guitar' By: Taylor Swift only I replace the Drew parts with (he) that's not the name I would put in there. (occ: hehe I was singin this yesterday and my ma said I sung like her . I hope she's not messin with me like she usually does)

Drew (He) walks by me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be.

I'll bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about,

And she's got everything that I have to live without.

Drew (he) talks to me, I laugh because it's so damn funny

That I can't even see anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishin on a wishin star

He's the song in the car I keep singin, don't know why I do

Drew (he) walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly,

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She's better hold him tight, give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishin on a wishin star

He's the song in the car I keep singin, don't know why I do

So I drive home at night, as I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singin, don't know why I do

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Drew (he) looks at me,

I fake a smile so he won't see

CLUNK! (occ: -sighs- not again) "OWW MOTHER FUCKER!...DAMNIT DOLL BOY WHY IS IT WHEN EVER I SPACE OUT WHILE WLAKIN YOU SUDDENLY SEEM TO APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE AND RIGHT WHERE I'M WALKIN!"

"woah watch the damn fireballs" I keep chasing after Kankurro and throwing fireballs at him because I keep running into his puppets. Gaara, Tamari, Mara and Jill just watch me attempt to burn his puppets even though he's doing a good job keeping them from getting burnt.

With Mara and Jill because they left and decided to play on my computer they click this (occ: copy and paste into your web address thingy or I'll eat your brains XD)…

"wtf?"

"I don't know why Shannon had this on her computer M-kun don't ask me it's her computer not mine"

"I know J-kun" Mara clicks on another link that I accidentally faved but later put delete after using design from kimono after it. "no wonder she put delete near it it's a gaasaku picture. I appear behind them with flames and all that shit that goes with evil/mad people. "what have I told you two about being on my computer?"

"Not to be on it"

"then GET OFF!" they get off. "what are you using Sakura's kimono design on there for and how did you get this computer and how did ya get it to work." I grab my bag and pull out 2 laptops and toss the laptops to them. "here use them destroy them I don't care just stay off my computer got it" they look in my bag

"S-kun how did you get stuff from our world in here"

"don't know M-kun it probably was the thing of us getting sucked from our world and my bag being on me and into this world and made it to where I can shove everything that is in this apartment right now into it and stuff from our world is in there that's how I got all my knick knacks from home I got all my knick knacks YAY!" the sand sibs come in after knocking a lot and hearing us but we weren't paying attention. "hey who said you could come in" Jill asked.

"we knocked for at least 5 minutes you three were talkin about something called a computer" Kankurro told her.

Me, Mara and Jill sweatdrop "Gomen" we said while I grab my journal and write in it and I don't notice Gaara reading over my shoulder. I look up and see him and I shut my journal quickly. "how long have you been reading over my shoulder"

"the whole time"

"grr" I remember something Sarutobi said before the start of the 3rd exam. "hey Mara remember what Sarutobi said before the 3rd exam about the dance/ball thingy"

"yeah wh…oh no I don't want to go"

"tough" **…it would be a good way to keep the sand sibs here longer because I wanna see tamari and Shika together all dressed up Kankurro…no… Gaara **–eye sparkles-** defiantly take him with me to it…**

-Jill shudders- **…Gaara fangirl…**

…**shut it Sasuke fangirl…**

…**I'm staying out of this…**

…**good…** me and Jill both thought to mare (occ: O.o! whoa confusion)

Reyna comes through the door. _"hi pup"_

"_hi Reyna"_

Next morning…

"good morning starshine" Mara said

I respond by saying "the earth says hello"

"you still asleep Shannon?"

"no didn't ya know I was an insomniac"

"then why are you under your covers"

"I'm cold that's why n…"

Jill comes in. "HIII!!!!!!!" I growl …why are you so fuckin cheery this early in the fuckin mornin…

Jill cries river tears. "woke up on the wron…"

"I don't sleep now leave me alone I'm cold right now"

"then why are you so grouchy in the mornings"

"I hate mornings and mornings hate me that's all there is to it"

Mara and Jill leave. I get up and change out of my PJ's and into my regular clothes.

Around Konoha…

I spot the sand sibs and Tsunade. "HI TSUNADE!"

"ohh hi what happened in the 3rd exam besides Orochimaru attacking before I came here"

"Sarutobi announced a dance/ball thing I can't remember everything ask tamari she's the one I noticed actually paid attention more than anybody else"

I hear Mara coming singin sailor song just for fun while I sweatdrop along with Jill. "HI S-KUN!"

"hi Jill"

"still grouchy"

"gee ya think!" I said with sarcasm in my voice

(occ: Is tryin to kill brother for telling my ma I was watchin Naruto on my computer sighs sorry everyone about this interruption but right now I'm slightly pissed that my brother did you see I'm not really allowed to watch Naruto here at home and well my brother did like it until my ma said no and no more anime you know what I say to that I say screw that and let me watch my anime damnit red angry face and tons of steam around head he saw me watchin it and told her but it was only something with Kakashi and Naruto Sakura and Sasuke my brother doesn't know any of the other characters hehehe evil laugh and neither does my ma so that's why I have a desktop wallpaper that has the 3 sannins on it and they don't know which show its from MUWAHAHAHA! and a few other Naruto ones with different characters is glad my 8 year old brother can't read very well otherwise he would be telling my ma everything that's on here (because he's dumb and he's lazy and never wants to learn anything just goof around and play on his damn computer he still has homework to do yet my ma doesn't do anything about it it's mostly her fault he can't read well because she can't stand tryin to teach him (because he's an idiot) and he's goin into 3rd grade next year I hope she puts him in public school soon it would be hell for him because of him not being able to read good MUWAHAHA!) end of occ note)

"Shannon-kun be nice"

"aww :P" I hear Tsunade mention something of how she wants to change it a bit and make it like a costume party. "Hehe then that means I can wear a simple kimono and have my wolf ears and tails 3" Jill and Mara sweatdrop because they think they would have to make something for the now costume party "I'll make the kimonos Jill-kun and Mara-kun don't worry about it all you two would have to do is add some other things to make it more like a costume" they get eye sparkles and quickly think up ideas for me for their kimonos I write it all down and they go to make the rest then I remembered that Tsunade said that we still have to find a date. "shit"** …remember you have to find a date too or ya can't come in…**

…**I'm getting le to come with me…**

…**Sasuke for me…**

…**we both know you gonna take Gaara…** they both thought to me (occ: I hate writing that part after the thoughts its so confusing ) I summon Reyna. _"you know purple doesn't go good with red"_

"_shut up I like red and black" _

_"do you want your tails red and black?"_

"_yes plz"_

"_fine" _(occ: has anyone mix a dark red color with a bit of black (paint) and made a cool lookin redish black color? if so you know what color I'm talkin about)

"_there happy"_

"_very"_

Few hours later…

"We hear Mara and Jill come in. _"Reyna get them out of here"_ Reyna goes to shove them out while I work on my kimono I finish up the last bit and put all of our kimonos in my closet. _"they are not allowed to touch them"_ Reyna comes in with Mara and Jill. _"sorry pup they wanted to come in and they wouldn't stop buggin me about it and they gave me a headache"_ Reyna rubs her head.

"will you two stop talkin in wolf" Mara asked.

" me and Reyna smile. Mara and Jill sweatdrop while lee comes up and Mara blushes I shove Mara near lee. **…ask him or I'll force ya to… **I notice Mara is too nervous to ask him but instead lee asks her and she faints. "WTF M-kun!?!" I growl. "wake up damnit" she wakes up and accepts to go with lee. _"now it's up to Jill to ask Sasuke or Sasuke to ask Jill."_ "I'm gonna go ask Sasuke to go with me c ya Mara and Shannon"

"bye Jill" me and Mara said. 3 "m-kun" I said in my sweetest voice she runs while draggin lee with her. _"damn she left"_


	6. Chapter 6

My Naruto Story

Authors note: dodges tomatoes, bricks, sharp pointy objects and other things you decide to throw at me GAH WTF! It aint my fault that my friend got to come over almost 2 weeks ago and that we finally got an idea at least 3 days after she came over. So :P

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did all those bishies I like would be MINE! And I don't own any songs that would appear in here

"talking or things like BEEP! CRASH! BANG! BURP! BOOM!"

…**thinking…**

"_me and Reyna talkin with wolf language or me talkin to other animals with their languages"_

Chapter 6

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review

"will you two stop talkin in wolf" Mara asked.

"_nope"_ me and Reyna smile. Mara and Jill sweatdrop while lee comes up and Mara blushes I shove Mara near lee. **…ask him or I'll force ya to… **I notice Mara is too nervous to ask him but instead lee asks her and she faints. "WTF M-kun!?!" I growl. "wake up damnit" she wakes up and accepts to go with lee. _"now it's up to Jill to ask Sasuke or Sasuke to ask Jill."_ "I'm gonna go ask Sasuke to go with me c ya Mara and Shannon"

"bye Jill" me and Mara said. 3 "m-kun" I said in my sweetest voice she runs while draggin lee with her. _"damn she left"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hm…"

"what's up s-kun"

"I'm gonna make a different outfit"

(Occ: ok people look in my profile for the outfits and who they belong to and this part is made by my friend )

"Otay. Well, I'm off to get a shower. -Looks around- Make sure no perverts look while I'm in there" Mara said as she walked off to get squeaky clean.

"Otay Buckwheat," I replied as I ran to go get both of my katanas and guard the bathroom.

(Outside)

Jaraiya is sitting in tree near by and spots Mara walking into the bathroom.

"Maa maa (Trans: Well well), looks like a pretty lady getting ready for a nice hot bath," Jaraiya giggled as he pulled out his telescope to observe the oblivious Mara.

Little did Jaraiya know that he was being watched too.

"Getting a good view from here?" Kakashi questioned as he landed next to Jaraiya on the branch.

"Ah, Kakashi. Long time no see," Jaraiya said as he continued peering through his telescope.

"Save it Jaraiya. What are you up to now?"

"Can't a guy have a little fun?"

"Did someone say my name?" Questioned Gai as he too landed on the branch next to Jaraiya and Kakashi.

(Ooc: Gai is going to VERY out of character…Don't say didn't warn ya)

Kakashi and Jaraiya didn't say a word.

"Say, why are two up here anyways?" Questioned Gai as he soon saw the telescope in Jaraiya's hands.

"That is the same question I already asked," responded Kakashi in his usual mono tone voice.

"Weeeell, if you two must know, there's a pretty lady in the bath house and I wanted to get a good look at her," Responded Jaraiya.

Jaraiya took another look through his telescope with a mysterious little grin on his face.

"Speaking of which, here she comes now"

Silently Mara walked out of the changing room wrapped up in nothing but a towel, unaware than three perverted men were watching her every step. (Ooc: Perverts paradise . ")

Jaraiya handed Kakashi the telescope to see who this "pretty lady" was.

"No way," Kakashi whispered. _Perverts paradise indeed…_ "Gai, isn't that one of your students?"

Gai swiped the telescope from Kakashi and looked to see who they were talking about.

Gai suddenly went wide-eyed at the sight of the towel covered girl.

"Yes…yes that is my student," Gai managed to stumble out.

(Ooc: Gai + half naked student major nose bleed and perverts paradise. )

"Uh Gai, are you all right?" questioned Kakashi after seeing Gai's reaction.

"Fine, fine," mumbled Gai as he started looking around in his vest pockets for something.

"What are you looking for?" Jaraiya questioned as he noticed Gai searching through his pockets.

"For THIS!" He exclaimed as he pulled out someone's digital camera.

"And what exactly is THAT?" Questioned Kakashi as neither he nor Jaraiya had a clue what Gai has just pulled out of his pocket.

"It's called a digital camera. Mara showed it to me when no one was around. This camera can take up to three hundred pictures, or so she said," he said as he took a picture of the half naked Mara and showed it to the other two.

As you can guess, the other two were into the idea of helping to take these pictures.

Nearly 45 minutes later and nearly 250 photos later

"I think it's time that we leave," suggested Gai as he turned around to leave.

Just then, there was a crack under the three-somes feet.

"Uh oh…"

"This isn't good…"

"We're going down!"

(Ooc: They went in order [Jaraiya, Kakashi, and Gai)

Suddenly, all three crashed to the ground.

(Occ: ok now my part)

"Hmm…" **…something is up…** I walk around to the other side of the bath house I see Jaraiya rubbing his butt, Kakashi rubbing his head and Gai in a tangled mess because he landed first and then got squashed by the other two and Gai looks up.

"O.O uhh…"

I tap my foot. "Ok what were you guys doing here? I know Kakashi and Jaraiya are pervs but Gai!" I see my camera. "That's my camera" I grab it. "O.O Oh my fuckin gosh" I grab all three of them with my shadows. "Mara!" Mara comes out. "O.o eh…why are you 4 standing there?"

"All three of the guys were being pervs I even have evidence" I pull out my camera. "Why did you give Gai my camera anyway?"

"I didn't," Mara replied crossing her arms. "I showed him the camera cuz he seemed interested in it."

With an angry and upset look on Mara's face, she turned to the three men.

"I would expect this from Jaraiya-sama and Kakashi-Sensei, but you Gai-Sensei?

"That's what I asked them" I look at the guys.

"Uhh…"

"Shut up ero-sannin"

Mara couldn't help but show a small smile. Suddenly she remembered about the camera.

"Shannon-kun, can I see the camera?"

"No," I said as I tried to keep it out of reach with one of my shadows.

Needless to say, Mara managed to get the camera after tickling me. (Occ: I'm very ticklish)

"Damnit"

"Ha …OMFG! I'M BLIND!...is that what I really look like in a towel?" Mara said while I sweatdropped.

Suddenly Mara Walked over to Kakashi and Jaraiya **…I've always wanted to do this…** and kicked them where the "Sun don't shine". I did the same to Gai.

"Perverts!" Mara and I yelled in unison as we continued beating them into a bloody pulp.

Needless to say, those three were going to be soar for the next few days (and have some explaining to do to Mara).

(Back at apartment)

"Mrrm…I swear I'm…mrmamram" Mara mumbled under her breath as she entered the apartment.

"What's up with her?" questioned Jill has Mara passed by her, mumbling random shit under her breath.

"Three perverted men that we three "know and love" decided to spy on Mara while she was in the bath house." I replied rolling my eyes.

"I guess that's no surprise…who were they?"

"Ero-sannin, Kakashi, and her sensei Gai."

"Kakashi and Jaraiya I'm not surprised with, but Gai I am," Jill said with a shocked look in her face.

"Will you two be quiet about it," Mara said with a scowl on her face as she passed by them to go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Later…With me…

I am presently running for dear life and cackling like an insane idiot, from an angry mob of fans and a very ticked off Gai holding his crotch in pain. Why do you ask because I decided to tick off my fan boys and kick Gai in the crotch . "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I run past Gaara.

…**w…t…f?...**

…**hi Gaara-kun nn…**

…**hn…**

…**damn you…** I run and hide and wait for everyone to pass by then I go back to talk to Gaara. "umm hi Gaara not to sound fan girl-ish but can ya plz go to the dance/costume party with me plz…?"

"hn…I'll think about it"

"damnit the fan boys are after me again" Runs for dear life and sees Gai. "ohh shit RRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" O.O

Same thing happened on the other side of Konoha with Mara only she went after Jaraiya and Jill did the same thing to Kakashi.

In the middle of Konoha…

"CRASH!"

"OWW MOTHER FUCKER!"

"ITAI!"

"oww"

(occ: in order of people who said the things me, Mara, Jill . ; me and my bad mouth –swats at random fly bothering me but misses- damnit)

The guys catch up with us while we were recovering from our injuries of crashin into each other and grab us.

"oh shit"

"uhh I can explain"

"…-faints-"

(occ: me, Mara, Jill in order)

"what did you kick me for Shannon?"

"because I have never liked you or lee Mara is the one that likes both of you" I look over at Mara and Jill they were getting the same questions and they answered "because I have never liked you".

"shit"

"go to the nearest bathroom s-kun" Mara replied.

"smartass you got that quote from me -.-;"

"gee ya think" Mara said with sarcasm drippin in every word.

"…I am friends with two highly insane people"

"yep of course we are" me and Mara said at the same time.

"smart alecks"

…**naw I didn't know that I was a smartass"…**

…**s-kun be nice to j-kun…**

…**I don't have to m-kun…** (occ: ok I know –kun is for guys –chan is for girls –san is for anyone but me and my 2 friends in this story don't give a shit my friend Mara agrees with me about –kun fitting more with my name than with -chan or -san I hate -chan and –san. my friend don't like it at the end of their name either they prefer to call me whatever they want) I notice the sand sib, lee, Sasuke, and Kiba watching us. "what do you want?"

"you got a bad mouth for a little girl"

"say that again doll boy and I'll shove that damn puppet up your…" mouth covered by Mara.

…**damn you m-kun…**

…**he's right you do have a bad mouth…**

…**who asked you opinion m-kun…**

…**I'll stay out of this…**

…**good…** (occ: order: me, Mara, me, Jill, me and Mara) I take Mara's hand off my mouth. "I'll shove those damn puppets up your ass doll boy if you don't watch it" Mara and Jill sweatdrop.

…**s-kun you have a really bad mouth…**

…**Mara I don't give a shit I like my bad mouth unlike you I never got to say anything bad at my house…**

…**ohh…** Jill sweatdrops again.

"I'm out of here"

"talk to you later Jill-kun"

Next day…party day WOOT! WOOT! o.v... (occ: I didn't do that I swear it ;)

"Uh Shannon-kun,"

"What?" I said in a grumpy kinda mood.

"This kimono is too small on me**…Damn me and my big butt . …**" Said Mara as she stepped put of her room after trying on the kimono that was made for her.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll make a new one. Jill-kun does yours fit you, or do I need to make another one for you too?"

"Mine is fine," she replied as she stepped out in her wild orchid kimono and sandals.

"Eh, that's nice**...I'm glad yours fits…**" Mara complemented, then mumbled something under her breath.

"M-kun, what are you up to?" I asked as I heard her mumbling under her breath.

"It was nothing. Just wait a few, I have an idea for my outfit for the dance," she said as she walked off to her room to create her dress design…whatever it may be.

(A few hours later)

"I've got it!" came a random shout that broke the long silence.

"AIEEE!!" Screamed Jill-kun as she dropped her book and jumped on to the ceiling, latching onto it like a cat.

"What the fuck!?" I shouted as I too nearly dropped the book I was reading. "Did ya really need to shout M-kun?" as I threw her an evil glair.

"Weeeeell sooooorrrrry," Mara said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "I just thought you'd like to know that I was done."

"Well, you sure did a good job of it," I said as I peeled Jill-kun off the ceiling.

Jill could only nod in agreement as she was sat down on the ground.

"Fine," Mara sniffled. "Here's the designs for my Jadeleaf Dragon gown."

A small stack of papers were thrusted into my hands as Mara-kun turned around and headed to the front door.

"Where are you going Mara-kun?" Jill-kun asked calmly, as she was now back to normal.

"…Out," was all she said as she closed the door behind her.

I stare at the stack of papers. "well I better go shopping for the materials for this outfit and get workin on it soon see ya j-kun"

Jill sniffs.

At store…

"thanks for the materials"

"your welcome"

I grumble under my breath about Mara not tryin on the outfit sooner. "damnit it's not gonna be as pretty with as little time I have to work on it with" I keep muttering thing under my breath as I walk by Jill and Sasuke. "ohh gosh" I walk faster.

"HI S-KUN!"

"leave me alone for the rest of the night I need to work on Mara's dress good thing she already has a set of shoes and a fan to go with it"

"ohh ok" she goes back to talkin with Sasuke while Sakura and Ino are throwing evil glances at her. I find Mara. "YOU BACK TO THE APARTMENT NOW!"

"what for?"

"unless you want another too tight outfit I suggest you get your butt in the apartment so I can make "proper" changes to the damn outfit"

"Alright, alright." Mara gave an annoyed sigh. "Well, I'll see you later tonight Lee." Mara gave him a small kiss on the cheek and started back to the apartment with me.

"I still don't understand how you can like him," I commented as soon as we were a safe distance away.

"I like him just for the same reason as you like Gaara and Jill likes Sasuke," she replied, making a small "ick" face when saying Sasuke's name.

"good point"

Back in apartment…

"ya know m-kun you could have at least tried your kimono on yesterday when I took them out it would have saved me a lot of time."

"I was busy"

"shut up and stand still now"

"TT you so mean" Mara sniffs. I whack her across the head.

"stay still" I growled.

"fine"

"thank you"

After at least 4 hours of making the dress and hurt Mara…

"finally I'm done with this outfit"

"thank goodness"

"shut up" I whack Mara again.

"I swear your gonna give me brain damage"

"right now I don't care I had to put up with making this dress it would have been a lot more money if you had gotten professional to do it just be happy I can make dresses"

"That's true," Mara sighed then looked at the clock. "Oh shit! I'm late for my appointment at the hair salon," she said as she quickly changed back into her previous clothing.

"But I.." I started to tell her I could do her hair, but it was too late. She was out the door before anything more could be said. **…Note to self: Kick Mara-kun's ass when she gets home…**

(At the salon)

"Yes, can I help you?" asked a receptionist at the front desk as Mara entered in.

"Yes, I'm here for an appointment at five."

"Ah yes Ms. …?"

"Yoshimoto," she managed to say.

"What an interesting last name, haven't heard that one around Kahona," replied the receptionist as she stood up to lead Mara to one of the chairs.

"My friends and I are new to Kahona, so it's no surprise," she answered as she followed.

"Hm, I see. Well, it says here's where you need to be for your first task," she said as she pointed to the chair next to the wash tub. "Someone will be right with you shortly."

Nothing more was said as she walked back to the front desk and Mara sat down waiting for the stylist to come.

After a few minutes of waiting, Mara began her long appointment at the salon.

A few hours later after washing, drying, straightening, curling, braiding and a few other things. The appointment was finally over…

(Back at the apartment)

"Ah there we go," Mara sighed as she walked into the apartment to finish getting ready for tonight.

"bout time you got back man salons take forever it only took me a half an hour to dye my hair black dry it then put it up and get my stuff on Jill is still brushing her hair and getting ready" I said while sweatdropping then I remembered something. "ohh Mara" I kick her in the ass. "you could have let me do you damn hair"

"I wanted my hair professionally done"

"I'll give you professionally done damnit" I smack Mara across her head messing up her hair a bit.

"hey watch the hair"

"GAH YOU SOUND LIKE A FUCKIN PREP!"

"I'm not a prep damnit and you know it the professional just took her sweet time to get it right"

I walk off mumbling about how people shouldn't really waste a lot of time just making themselves look good. "BOTH OF YOU GET YOUR DAMN OUTFITS ON OR YOUR GONNA BE LATE!" I said while walkin out the door because I was already done.

"FUCK YOU!" Mara screamed as she went into her room.

Jill comes out of her room completely dressed then goes out the door too.

(occ: gee you can tell I'm in a bad mood)

Half hour later…

"I hate you all"

"screw you"

"Mara-chan swearing is un-youthful"

"shut up lee and stop sayin youthful and youth all the time or I'm gonna shove Kankurro's puppets up your ass"

"s-kun be nice to my lee-kun"

"shut the fuck up damnit"

(occ: in order; me, Mara, lee, me, Mara, me)

Jill, Sasuke and Gaara just stare at the three of us like we are crazy.

…**I got a date with Sasuke-kun…**

…**shut the fuck up fangirl…**

…**leave me out of this I didn't do anything to you…**

…**just leave me alone I've been in a bad mood all day because of Mara deciding to try on her damn kimono today and not yesterday plus a girl problem…**

…**like I said before s-kun I was busy…**

…**shut up and leave me alone damnit…**

(occ: in order again; Jill (sorry about cussing at you I'm not usually happy in my stories), me, Jill, me, Mara, me (and people excuse my mouth))

The guys just stare at us like WTF is their problem.

"ok now onto the dance we are gonna be late if we don't stop bickering" Mara said.

"fine but I'm not dancing"

"fine by me"

At the place where the dance is being held…

(outfits are in my profile)

http://public. me

http://public. mara

http://public. jill


	7. authors note

authors note: ok people I'm changing my story it will take a while because I have no ideas for the dance part of the story and Jill doesn't have any either and I don't know about Mara so I'm gonna change my story to where me, Mara and Jill just go off on our own little dates or something…also Jill aint gonna be with sasu-gay anymore she wants Neji sighs and he will be very OC because I haven't watched a lot of Naruto lately on the internet so that's a change too has serious writers block I've been mostly doing vampire role plays so that takes a lot of my ideas and take up my time too . so please bear with me plus one week after I start school (which is the 27th) I probably wont have anytime to talk to anybody or write this story so those are my excuses deal with them or just shut up and sorry I'm being moody today is just not a good day . and if Mara doesn't want to do her part for the dance of her own little date I'm just gonna change it to where there is no dance in the story ok people

that is all

'gaaraspandachan'


	8. note

Author's note: ok sorry about this people who do like my story…I am quitting my story jill you know m-kun's mb that's where you will find the story me, you, and mara can keep makin it


End file.
